


New Beginnings

by ShadeCrawler



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, King Deceit, M/M, Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Prince Virgil, king patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeCrawler/pseuds/ShadeCrawler
Summary: Summary: Logan is trying his best to deal with his arranged marriage the best he can. His Kingdom depends on it.Characters: Logan, Roman, Roman, Virgil, & Deceit (Named Daniel here)Anonymous asked: Arranged Marriage with Logan and Patton? Logan being terrified ("I am not panicking! I do not feel!") and refusing to admit it to Patton because he is literally the only thing holding his kingdom up, and if this marriage does not work, his kingdom will collapse? He's so scared and overwhelmed that he just suppresses all emotion until maybe Patton takes him on an innocent date and Logan breaks down and basically begging for Pat to just tell him what to do, it is exhausting to constantly guess.





	New Beginnings

Logan’s hands were shaking, which didn’t make sense. Really, he shouldn’t be as nervous as he was now. It was only his entire Kingdom on the line.

He straightened up when he saw his Husband (Logan had a Husband, that thought still made his stomach turn) and bowed to his King. “M’Lord. You summoned me?”

King Patton Hart smiled happily at Logan and held out his arm. “I’ve told you, Logan, call me Patton.”

Logan took his arm and prayed that the King wouldn’t be able to feel his sweaty palm through his gloves. “Apologies,” he murmured. “It is difficult for me to remember.” Just the thought of calling the King by his given name made him feel lightheaded.

After all, he didn’t know what could make the King change his mind about their marriage, and it was imperative that Logan didn’t screw this up.  His Kingdom was bankrupt because of his late parents and it was only Hart’s money that was keeping the Kingdom of Crofters afloat. Logan, as the second eldest Prince, had been married off. and he couldn’t afford to have Patton discard him because he was such a terrible Husband. His only brother Daniel was already married to his Knight, Sir Roman, and his younger brother Virgil was much too young at the age of ten. No, Logan knew what he had been saying yes to when Daniel had approached him with the idea of this arranged marriage. He could be a good Husband.

It would’ve helped though if King Hart would just give him some clue on what a good Husband was. It had been two months and so far, Logan felt like tearing his hair out in frustration and mounting fear. King Hart had been nothing but kind and a perfect gentleman, not even taking Logan on his wedding night because of Hart Traditions of marriage did not require it as other cultures did. Logan didn’t know what to do anymore. 

“That’s okay,” King Hart hummed. He started to lead Logan down through the Castle’s hallways. He smiled at Logan and asked, “I got a letter from King Daniel today. He and Prince Virgil asked if they could come for a visit during the Summer festival.”

Logan’s heart stopped for a beat at the thought of seeing his brothers again. The last time he had seen Daniel was at the wedding when he had given Logan away. His older brother had looked at him with regret but Logan had understood why he didn’t stop the wedding. This was their only option and they both knew it.

And Virgil, oh Virgil. Virgil hadn’t been able to come to the wedding because of a rather stubborn illness he had had at the time so it’s been even longer since he had seen his baby brother. What he wouldn’t give to hold the child in his arms and tell him the stories that they both enjoyed so much.

“Will they be coming, M’L-Patton?” Logan asked haltingly.

“Of course,” King Hart gasped, making Logan’s pulse beat faster. “They’re your family, of course they’ll be coming.” He brightened. “Besides, I haven’t been able to meet Prince Virgil yet and I’ve so many good things about the kiddo!”

“He is a very smart boy,” Logan said carefully. “The last I heard though, he was still bedridden with his sickness. I’m still waiting to hear how he’s doing now.”

King Hart’s lips pulled back down into a frown. “I hope he’ll be well soon. I’d hate for the poor boy to miss the festival because he’s still sick.”

Logan nodded and smiled when he thought about how Virgil would react to the hustle and bustle of the Kingdom of Hart. He would probably cling to Logan’s cape the entire time, being the terribly shy and sweet boy he was. The entire Kingdom of Crofters adored him and Logan had no doubt that the Kingdom of Hart would as well. 

“He has always been a sickly boy,” Logan explained. He felt himself relax as he spoke about his brother. Virgil was a safe topic, one where he didn’t have to think too much about whether or not that he was being a good Husband. “The Healers didn’t think that he would make it past his fifth birthday but,” Logan smiled proudly, “he did. He may be sickly but he is determined to live.”

“Oh, he must be so brave,” King Hart gushed. “I can’t wait to meet him!”

Logan thought of Virgil, sweet Virgil, meeting the man who held their Kingdom in his hands and his mouth went dry. He forced himself to say, “I have no doubt that Virgil would love to meet you.” He paused, looked around, and furrowed his eyebrows. “Where are we? I don’t think I’ve been in this part of the Castle before.”

King Hart beamed at him. “Well, I thought that since we haven’t had any time together recently because of meetings and other things we could go out for a little date!”

It felt like all of the air in Logan’s lungs disappeared, leaving him breathless and floundering. A date? Oh no, this was simply terrible. He didn’t even know what it meant to be a good Husband and now King Hart was tossing him into a date and Logan would have to do his best or his Kingdom and family would suffer.

“A date?” Logan questioned, voice sounding small even to him. King Hart’s face fell at his tone and Logan forced himself to sound more upbeat. “That sounds amazing. May I ask where we’ll be going?”

King Hart stopped and placed his other hand on Logan’s shoulder. “We don’t have to go if you’re not feeling up to it,” he assured him. “We can go another time if you’d like.”

Logan mentally smacked himself. He was ruining this. He couldn’t sound meek and scared, though that was exactly how he felt. “No, no. I look forward to whatever you’ve prepared.“ He smiled and adjusted his glasses. 

He must be a better actor than he originally thought because King Hart seemed to buy it. “If you’re sure,” The King said, giving Logan a once over before he continued down the hallway. “It’s nothing special or overwhelming. I just remembered that you haven’t been given a tour of our gardens yet which is a crime with how long you’ve been here!”

Logan let the King’s rambling wash over him as they exited the Castle and walked into the most beautiful gardens that Logan had ever seen. Even Daniel hadn’t been able to grow gardens this gorgeous and his brother had the greenest thumb in their Kingdom. “What beautiful flowers,” he breathed, leaning down to take a closer look at one of the flower beds. “Simply gorgeous.”

“My cousin Thomas tends to them for me,” King Hart said with a hint of pride in his voice. “He grows the most beautiful flowers. He’s my head gardener.”

“He does a great job,” Logan praised. He glanced up and froze when he saw that there were gardeners around, all staring at them. He couldn’t read their expressions and a shiver went down Logan’s spine. Were they upset? Was he doing something wrong?

“Logan?” King Hart’s voice startled him and Logan flinched away, drawing his hands to his chest. No, no, no. He was ruining this. He needed to be good but he didn’t know how to be good. He couldn’t do this and now everything was ruined.

“C’mere.” Logan was led to one of the various tables and was gently pushed into one of the chairs. King Hart cupped one of Logan’s hands in both of his and squeezed it. “Breathe with me, Logan. You’re okay.”

Logan closed his eyes to hide the tears burning in them. “What do you want from me?” He whispered helplessly.

“Logan-”

“I’ve tried everything!” Logan sobbed. Tears leaked out from behind his closed eyes and he started to tremble with the strength of his sobs. The dam that all of his fears had been hiding behind had cracked, and everything behind it was rushing out in massive waves. “I’ve tried to be good but I don’t know how! Please, please just tell me what you want!”

“I don’t want anything from you,” King Hart cried. He leaned closer from his own chair and said, “Logan, tell me what you’re talking about, please!”

Logan cracked his eyes open to glare wetly at his Husband. Any chance at saving this marriage was ruined so why try and act like a proper Husband now? “Do not take me for a fool,” he hissed. “I know that this marriage was arranged to save my Kingdom. I’ve tried to please you but I don’t know how and now, now I’ve ruined it.” his face crumbled and he begged, “Please if you still allow me to stay here after this, tell me what to do. I’ll do it, I swear.”

King Hart’s eyes were misty with tears of his own and he shook his head. “Logan, Sweetheart, no! No, I’m not going to throw you out!” He reached out and cupped Logan’s cheek. “Yes, the arrangement was made to save your Kingdom but, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t have feelings for you.”

Logan’s heart stopped and he stared at King Hart with wide eyes. “What?”

“I’m not going to say I love you,” King Hart said softly. “I don’t, not yet at least. But, oh Logan, I do greatly enjoy your company. More so than I do anyone else’s. I’d like nothing more than for the two of us to have a sort of relationship. It doesn’t have to be a romantic relationship. I’d be honoured to be your friend.”

“You are telling the truth?” Logan asked a hint of desperation to his voice.

“Of course,” King Hart promised. His thumb brushed Logan’s cheekbone gently. “Have you been worrying about this the whole time?” Logan’s face must have shown his answer because King Hart sighed, “Oh, Logan.” He squeezed Logan’s hand. “Maybe we can start over?”

Logan blinked as hope sparked in his chest, easing his fear. “Start over?”

King Hart nodded. He pulled back, removing his hands from Logan, and then held one to Logan. “Hello! I’m King Patton Hart of the Hart Kingdom but you can call me Patton! I know that we’re married but do you want to be my friend?”

Logan chuckled and took Patton’s hand. “It would be my pleasure. I am Prince Logan of the Kingdom of Crofters. I look forward to getting to know you, Patton.”

Patton grinned and bounced in his chair. “Me too!” He smiled and leaned over to a flower brush, picking a flower and holding it out to Logan. Logan felt himself soften at the beautiful flower and took it from Patton’s hands. 

“A Yellow Daffodil,” he mused, rolling the flower’s stem between his thumb and forefinger. “I believe that it represents new beginnings.”

“It does,” Patton said, a soft and gentle smile on his lips. Logan matched his smile and brought the flower up to tuck behind his ear. He wiped the tears from his cheeks and his eyes.

A new beginning sounded nice.

“Could we speak more of that festival you were telling me about?” Logan asked. He shifted his chair a little closer to Patton. “I’d like nothing more than to be able to tell Virgil all about it once he comes to visit. He loves to hear stories and while I don’t know much about the festival, I’ve heard that there’s quite a story behind it.”

Patton nodded eagerly. He waved his hand at one of the servants hanging near the exits and called, “Could you get us some tea and cakes, please?” The servant nodded, bowed, and walked away. Logan glanced around the gardens and saw that the gardeners were giving him sympathetic, kind smiles. His cheeks warmed but he smiled back.

His attention was turned back to Patton when the King said cheerfully, “It’s a bit of a story so we’ll need some refreshments to go along with it. The festival dates back centuries to when the first Hart stepped foot into this land.”

* * *

 

Daniel kept his eyes forward as he walked through the Throne room. His Husband walked beside him with his head held up high with pride and the Crofter’s Sigil sewn on his left breast. Virgil was in his wheelchair and being pushed by Daniel himself. His dear brother may be mostly healed from his most recent sickness but he had been left weak and wasn’t up to walking just yet. 

The people of Hart were looking at them in open curiosity, more than a few gawking at the birthmark around Daniel’s eye, but Daniel paid them no mind. He was much more concerned with the man in front of him, the one he hadn’t seen in three months now. Standing at the right hand of King Hart with, from Daniel could tell, no injuries, was his little brother. 

Oh, Daniel had missed Logan. He wanted nothing more than to rush forward and pull Logan into a tight hug. And, judging from the way Virgil was leaning forward, he wasn’t the only one. But they had appearances to hold up. So he stopped about a meter in front of them and inclined his head. “King Hart. Thank you for inviting us to your lovely city.”

King Hart smiled and nodded back. “I’m glad that you were able to join us during our festivities, King Crofters.” He gestured to a side door. “Would you and your family join me and Prince Logan for a private dinner?”

Daniel nodded and followed King Hart to the side door, keeping his eyes on Logan all the while. His brother looked healthy and even happy all Daniel had ever hoped for Logan. But, how much of this was a facade and how much of it was true?

King Hart held open the door for them all and as soon as the door was closed and they were alone, Daniel found himself with an arm full of Logan. “I’ve missed you,” Logan murmured, burying his face in Daniel’s shoulder. 

Daniel hugged Logan tightly and whispered, “I’ve missed you too,” he said. “So much.”

Roman clapped a hand on Logan’s back and grinned at the younger man. “It’s been boring in the Castle without our resident bookworm around.”

Logan chuckled and pulled away. “Well, I just find it sad that there isn’t anyone else around to force you to read more than once a year.”

“I read plenty,” Roman protested hotly.

Daniel chuckled and he found that it was mirrored by the Royal standing by the door. He quickly turned to King Hart but faltered when the other King grinned brightly at him. “I’m so glad that you’re here! Logan’s been telling me so much about you!”

“Good things, I hope, King Hart,” Daniel said lightly. He glanced at Logan and relaxed when he saw that his brother was looking at King Hart with a fond smile on his face. It seemed that he didn’t have much to worry about after all. 

King Hart pouted and shook his head. “Please, enough of that King Hart stuff. Call me Patton.” His eyes drifted to the youngest Crofter sibling and he perked up. “And this must be Virgil!”

The most recent sickness had left Virgil pale, skinnier than he had been before, and with bags under his eyes. He looked tiny in his wheelchair, delicate and breakable. Most hesitated to even breath wrong on the little Prince in case it sent him into a coughing fit. 

But that didn’t stop Virgil from holding out a shaking hand and saying boldly, “It’s nice to meet you, King Hart.”

Patton crouched down and took Virgil’s shaking hand in his own steady one. “It’s a pleasure,” he said warmly. “Logan’s been telling me so much about you, Virgil. I’ve been looking forward to meeting you for a long time.”

Logan replaced Patton’s spot in front of Virgil the moment Virgil’s hand was released and cupped Virgil’s cheeks. “You look peaky,” he muttered. “Patton, I don’t suppose that you could make Virgil some of that tea you made me a few days ago for my throat? It may do Virgil a world of good.”

“I’d love to,” Patton beamed. 

“Excellent,” Logan said, pulling Virgil out of the wheelchair and into his arms. Daniel went to stop him but Virgil was already looping his arms around Logan’s neck and didn’t look like he was going to be letting go anytime soon. And Logan didn’t look like he was going to be putting his younger brother down after being separated from him for so long. So he just sighed fondly at his brothers and leaned back into his Love’s arms.

“I don’t suppose I could be so bold to ask for some tea as well?” Roman asked with a boyish grin. “It was a rather long trip here.”

Patton straightened up and frowned. “You were supposed to be given refreshments the moment you arrived! Oh, I’m so sorry, you all come with me and I’ll get some tea for you all. Come, come!”

Daniel found himself being led down into a cozy little tearoom with plush armchairs, couches, and other beautiful furniture. Patton stood up on his toes and pressed a kiss to Logan’s cheek. “I’ll be right back!” He left the room, presumably to go find a servant to get them some tea. Which gave Daniel time to talk to his brother.

“Logan,” Daniel said urgently the moment that the door was closed. “Tell me the truth. Are you safe here?”

Logan looked up in confusion from where he was making himself and Virgil comfy on the couch. “Of course I am, Daniel.”

“You can tell us if you aren’t,” Roman assured him. He sat down on the other side of Logan and placed a hand on his shoulder. “We’ll get you out of here, figure out another way to save the Kingdom.”

Virgil looked up at Logan from where he was leaning against his side. “I could marry Remy,” he offered.

Logan held up his hands and shook his head. “I assure you all, I’m fine. Patton and I are getting along perfectly and he has been a perfect gentleman. He hasn’t pushed me or anything of the like. There is no need for any rescue attempt.”

Daniel sat on the coffee table in front of his brothers. He searched Logan’s face for any hint of a lie and relaxed when he saw none. “You’re happy here?” He asked softly. “You’re safe?”

Because that was all he had ever wanted for his brothers. It had broken his heart when he had to give Logan away and the thought that Logan had found happiness was more than Daniel could have ever hoped for.

“I am,” Logan promised. He reached out and took Daniel’s hand, squeezing it tightly. “I promise you, I am happy here. Patton treats me well.”

All of the fears that had been festering in Daniel since Logan’s marriage ebbed at Logan’s words and he smiled at his brother. “Good,” he said softly. “Now, that we’ve taken care of that,” he looked down to Virgil, “what was that about marrying Remy?”

Roman leaned around Logan and grinned teasingly at the youngest Prince. “Aww, does our baby emo Prince have a crush on the Kingdom of Slumber’s little Crown Prince? Isn’t he already betrothed to some Scribe in training? Emmy or something like that?”

“His name is Emile,” Virgil scowled. “And Remy said that he could marry us both. He said that he’s gonna ask Daniel for permission when we all turn eighteen.”

Daniel could already feel a growing headache on the horizon and thanked the Gods that Virgil, Remy, and Emile were only ten. He had eight years before he had to deal with anyone asking for his baby brother’s hand. Far too soon in Daniel’s permission.

“Solely Daniel?” Logan asked with a teasing lilt in his voice. “Really, I hope that he intends to ask for my permission as well.”

“And mine!” Roman cried, a wide grin stretching across his face. He brandished an imaginary sword in the air. “I shall challenge him to a mighty duel to see if he and this Emile are worthy of our little Prince’s hand!”

“Stop it,” Virgil whined, smacking at Roman’s hand. The small family all burst into laughter and Logan pulled Virgil flush against his side. Daniel sat back on the table and smiled fondly at his Husband and brothers. He had worried that this marriage would ruin Logan but it had seemed to have given his brother room to thrive instead.

Patton returned a few minutes later with a tray of Green tea, Ginger Tea, and a plate full of cakes for them all. Daniel accepted a mug of tea and watched Patton fuss over Virgil and listened to the other King as he started to tell the story of their festival. 

Yes, this was far better then Daniel could ever hope for.


End file.
